


soft evenings

by qqhimmel



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Oneshot, Rarepair, Tales Of, toir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqhimmel/pseuds/qqhimmel
Summary: Tales of Innocence R- Ange, QQ, and Hermana spend the afternoon baking together.
Relationships: Ange Serena/QQ Selezneva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	soft evenings

It was an early summer evening, and the sun had just begun its descent upon the horizon, casting a radiant glow about the evening’s landscape. From a small house which sat at the shores of a lake with glistening water, the scent of freshly baked sweets could be smelled within, filling the indoors with a strong aromatic smell.

A particular light-haired girl was sitting within the kitchen atop a stool near where her two friends were busy baking, legs curled up against her chest as she watched the pair bustle about. QQ- while showing interest in eating the foods they were preparing, had little the thought to assist them. Her mind instead drifted about between other topics, from the events of earlier today to how she was planning on getting back at Kongwai over finding the couch at their shared apartment covered in cat hair.

“Heya, QQ! Do ya wanna help us frost the cupcakes?” Hermana suddenly piped up in a cheersome tone, startling the older girl from her thoughts. A look of confusion appeared on QQ’s face thereafter, her eyebrows furrowing together in puzzlement.

“They need to be cold?”

“No, no,” Ange then spoke up with a light laugh, a note of amusement audible in her voice. “We’re putting icing on them- the sweet kind, not the cold kind.”

Coda- the tiny Muse, who had previously been lingering at the feet of the pair in hopes of making off with food scraps, suddenly spoke up in agreement with Ange. “The yummy kind! But Coda wants to try some too!”

Now more intrigued as to what Ange and Hermana were up to, QQ hopped to her feet, careful to step around Coda as she moved to stand beside them. Using her slight height advantage over Ange to peer over the older girl’s shoulder- though admittedly boosted by the heels she wore- QQ finally got a good look at the cupcakes they were preparing.

“Can QQ help?” after a moment, the girl spoke up, having come to the realization that they were in fact not putting ice on the cupcakes.

“Of course!” Ange turned to QQ, meaning to offer her the piping bag she held in her hands, though hesitating momentarily. “Have you ever frosted a cupcake before?” she then inquired, withholding the bag for a moment as she looked expectantly to the taller girl.

QQ’s gaze trailed down to the pan. “...No, don’t know how.”

“Here, let me show you!” Ange offered in response, a soft smile visible on her expression as she moved to turn back towards the pan again. Leaning over the first of the cupcakes and angling the bag she held above it, the woman created a nearly perfect spiral in yellow frosting. As soon as she had finished, Hermana leaned over from QQ’s other side and dropped an entire handful of sprinkles atop the cupcake, earning a light laugh from Ange.

“Now Her, I don’t think you need to add that many,” the woman remarked, admiring the cupcake for a moment before offering the bag to QQ. “Did you get that?”

“Yep, gotcha!” without a moment’s hesitation, QQ had grasped the bag away, intently positioning herself above the next cupcake. Her motions were much less elegant than Ange’s, however, and the frosting more or less appeared to be a blob which was halfheartedly draped across the top of the cupcake. Once she had finished, Hermana didn’t hesitate to drop another- albeit slightly smaller- handful of sprinkles on top as well.

After finishing, QQ handed the bag over to Hermana, who proceeded to squeeze on what was practically a mountain of frosting onto the next cupcake. After then adding an unprecedented amount of sprinkles to her creation, and being scolded by Ange in the process, the bag was passed on again thenceforth.

A while passed before the tray was completely frosted, and though after all of the cupcakes had been set out on a rack to cool, it was very clear that some of them had received much more orderly amounts of frosting than others. While the girls each picked a cupcake to sample, Coda was busy at their feet, munching away at all of the sprinkles Hermana had accidentally scattered across the floor.

As it had gotten late, Hermana eventually had to bid farewell to the older duo, making sure to give Ange an insistent hug before doing so. Toting a portion of the cupcakes and a very stuffed Coda along with her as she left, the younger girl promised to pay a visit again the following day as well. QQ and Ange, meanwhile, were left alone in the kitchen with a rather dwindling stack of cupcakes before them. 

“I think Coda ate more than all of the rest of us combined,” Ange pointed out with a laugh after a moment of silence, noting the dwindling supply of sweets. 

“Ange ate lots too!” QQ piped up cheerily in response, earning an embarrassed chuckle from the other girl.

“I hardly had any more than the rest of you!” Ange insisted, eyebrows furrowing together. After a pause of silence, she spoke up once again, pursing her lips together as her gaze wandered towards the view from outside the window. “It’s starting to get late though- are you going to take any with you when you go?”

“Umm…” QQ’s response was slow, the younger girl’s voice bearing a note of hesitation. “Could QQ stay here? Ange’s house’s lots nicer!”

“I don’t have a problem with that, though-” Ange’s expression shifted, a slight confusion evident in her gaze. “...Is there a problem with your apartment? You’re staying with Kongwai, right?” 

“Yeah…” QQ gave a very regretful nod, her voice losing its usual cheery tone. “There... so many cats! Kongwai has too many home, can’t sleep at all. Won’t leave QQ alone, either… and cat hair everywhere. All so loud and annoying! Too many!”

“Cats?” Ange laughed lightly. “Well, I don’t have a problem with you staying the night here- though I don’t have a spare room to stay in.”

“That’s okay!” the younger girl nodded energetically, face lighting up again. “Ange, thank you!” Unsure if words would be enough to express her gratitude, QQ resorted to wrapping her arms around Ange’s waist, pulling the shorter woman into a tight hug. While Ange initially responded with a sharp sound of surprise, after a few moments she returned the embrace, expression softening.

Not long after, and the sky had darkened, an inky nightscape blotting out the last rays of sunlight from beyond the horizon. The duo had headed upstairs, now watching the stars from out the window above Ange’s bed, curled up beside one another in their pajamas. QQ- having not brought a change of clothes along with her, was borrowing an older set of sleepwear from Ange, her hair halfheartedly pulled out of her face in a messy ponytail.

After what was a long period of silence of the pair staring out the window, it was finally broken by the sound of Ange’s voice, her tone soft.

“The view here is really pretty, isn’t it?”

“Mhmm!” QQ bobbed her head up and down in agreement, gaze never wavering from the window. “The stars are sparkly! Very pretty!”

Ange gave a light laugh in response. “They’d probably be easier to see from outside, though it’s cold out there.”

“Too cold!” the other girl affirmed, flopping directly down across the pillows on Ange’s bed and rolling over onto her back. “Happy in here instead.”

Replying with a light chuckle, Ange laid down beside the other girl, pulling the covers up over the top of the both of them. After switching off the small lamp which sat to the side of the bed, the room grew dark, only illuminated by the dull radiance from the uncovered window. A tired smile on her, QQ rolled over to one side, wrapping an arm around Ange’s waist as she did so. After a moment, a soft yet amused expression appeared on the other’s face, and Ange returned the embrace. After a moment, the older girl brushed aside QQ’s bangs and gave a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight, QQ,” Ange murmured in a soft tone, eyes already half-lidded as she rested her head up against the other’s shoulder.

A tired but happy “...imusayo,” was QQ's sole mumbled reply.


End file.
